<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simping is life, but simping to one Atsumu Miya is lifer and being his number one simp is lifest by miyassam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032803">Simping is life, but simping to one Atsumu Miya is lifer and being his number one simp is lifest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyassam/pseuds/miyassam'>miyassam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1st year Karasuno squad being chaotic af, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Sport, Archer Hinata Shoyo, AtsuHina, Attempt at Humor, Cliche af, College, Day 4 AtsuHina week 2021, Hinata Shoyo as a simp, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Swimmer Atsumu Miya, thirsty thoughts, we are Hinata..admit it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyassam/pseuds/miyassam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shoyo, the number one admirer of the university’s Swimming team captain, Atsumu Miya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simping is life, but simping to one Atsumu Miya is lifer and being his number one simp is lifest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LOL summary? What summary, I don’t know that :)<br/>Proofread? what is that T_T <br/>Hellooo before anything else this one if for my friend Jani, yep you. Your motto in life [ifykwm] actually gave me this idea lolololol</p><p>Anyways I used a number of terms in this AU<br/>So I'll give you a small info about them<br/>Kyudo- Japanese archery<br/>Hassetsu- eight stages of shooting in archery<br/>Keiko-gi - uniform worn for training <br/>Hakama -traditional Japanese pants<br/>Tabi- Japanese socks<br/>Yugake-gloves used in Kyudo</p><p>riiiight excuse any wrong grammar I did this fic in one sitting that my brain almost got fried and lastly if you watch the anime Tsurune then you can imagine Hinata doing kyudo here ahehehehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gymnasium swimming pool was crowded, filled with various delegates from other universities, watchers, and even announcers. Scouts could also be seen lurking around the area, looking for any varsity students that may pique their interest, though it may be that some of them already had their pick and were only observing for any improvements. This is a common thing at every men’s inter-college swimming championships. </p><p>Amidst all of the crowd stood an orange haired bystander who is patiently watching every relay and category lined up that day. He sat still at his position, not even moving an inch. That is until he heard the announcement of the next category, the men’s 50-meter freestyle competition was about to start in about 10 minutes. It is the category that Hinata Shoyo has been waiting to watch. He couldn’t help himself but feel giddy at the prospect of seeing his one and only favorite swimmer, Atsumu Miya, the current captain of their university’s swimming team. </p><p>It is such a feat that Atsumu already held the position of captain even if he is only 3rd year, not to mention the consecutive golds the captain got the moment he was recruited into the swimming team. It was admirable.</p><p>As you can see, Hinata is too enamored with the blond swimmer, and it all started when the younger saw him do freestyle swimming that one time he roamed around the university during his freshman year. Atsumu was all alone in that large Olympic size pool, training even though it was already late that night. That alone already says to Hinata that Atsumu is a hard worker. Of course, he wouldn’t share the story of how he drooled over the guy and acted like a creep watching from a distance when he saw Atsumu get up from the pool, that’s a story for another time. </p><p>Ten minutes later and the long wait was over, Hinata’s hazel eyes followed Atsumu’s movements as some announcer introduced him. He watched Atsumu’s confident strides into his platform, ignoring every stare he got from the other participants. The show of dominance Atsumu is making is palpable, his stance alone saying to every rival that he is going to be the one winning this one. Well, Hinata didn’t have any single doubt about him winning this competition. </p><p>Already standing in his area, Atsumu removed his tracksuit and boy did Hinata bask in the display in front of him. What a sight, the ginger thought. Seriously Atsumu is not the only swimmer in the area right now but the ginger couldn’t give any single fuck about them, nor does he want to. His hazel eyes are only and only for the blond, who was now doing his stretches mind you. The way those broad shoulder flex making those back muscles ripple deliciously as he stretched made Hinata’s mouth water. Damn, he wanted to just sling himself on those broad shoulders and test how strong it will be.</p><p>The display did not stop from Atsumu’s back, because dude if the back figure of the blond swimmer is already a feast then you’re in for a ride when you see the front. Perfect six-pack abs were in full display and all ready for Hinata to be stared at. What the hell? How can a third year college student have that perfect figure? It was as if the gods themselves carved those rock hard muscles and gifted them to all humanity.</p><p>Looking down further and Hinata almost—repeating, almost—wanted to cover his eyes. Seeing that prominent v-line outlined by the skin fitted swimming trunks is giving him not so…innocent thoughts. In the end, Hinata failed to cover his eyes because hell, he would be damned before losing the opportunity of looking at Atsumu in that god-like form. </p><p>It is not the first time for Hinata to see these things, but as a poor soul that only has a poor heart, it would always feel like the first time. In short, he would never get used to the swimmer’s perfect figure ever and he would never get tired of watching that handsome face either. A face that always looked so determined to win but still looks joyful at enjoying the sport. </p><p>For Hinata Shoyo, to be able to enjoy what you love, you need to work hard to be good at it, only then would you truly feel the joy it gives. This is one of those things he always sees in the blond, always so passionate and dedicated that it was being misunderstood by many as arrogance. But no need to worry because for Hinata, he would always see Atsumu Miya as the epitome of passion and hard work. </p><p>As Atsumu prepared his form on the platform, all ready to dominate everyone with his skills, Hinata was there at the bleachers watching everything with his keen eyes and tuning out everything else. All his attention was poured wholeheartedly to Atsumu that he even forgot that he was actually with Kageyama watching the competition with him. </p><p>A loud bang was heard signaling the start of the 50-meter freestyle. How Atsumu could swim so beautifully in the pool was beyond the orange head. Because he swore, he also swims but he just looked like a duck drowning in the pond. He would sure look so ugly flapping his hands desperately unto the water. But with Atsumu, it was as if he is almost one with the water, fully embracing the element even within him. God, he is so beautiful this is so unfair, Hinata thought.</p><p>Just like what Hinata always believed, Atsumu won the competition by a large margin from his rivals, almost beating his tournament record. Atsumu held his fist high while holding his cap signaling his victory. Oh how the ginger wanted to just dive into the pool and kiss him stupid, problem is, he is sure as fuck the blond didn’t even know him so Hinata just resorted to excessive clapping and shouting congratulatory lines to him. </p><p>Now If anyone was wondering why the orange head was suddenly concentrating so hard like his life was depended on it, the answer was this, he was too focus on gawking at the blond who just got up from the pool and was now standing on the number seven platform at the bottom of the large Olympic size pool. A bouquet was given to him together with a towel—ah how Hinata wished he was that towel or bouquet or whatever the blond was holding—then walked back to his coach. Atsumu attentively listens to something his coach was saying while dampening his towel to his body and Hinata attentively watches the whole thing unfold. Ok, he was really starting to pray to be a towel like, right now, this is so not fair, how can a towel be so fucking lucky?!</p><p><em> “Stop drooling you freak” </em> Hinata heard someone say beside him, bet it was one of his salty best friends Kageyama, but he ignored it because again, he was too busy admiring the god-like body in front of him. Seriously why waste energy on fighting your best friend when the ginger could just waste it by admiring this hot piece of work in front of them, it is more productive if you ask him. </p><p><em> “Dumbass you watched him, he already won, we need to get back to the university fucking fast, or else Tsukki is really going to kill us.” </em> The blueberry beside him added, nudging his side to shake him. </p><p><em> “I need to watch the awarding ceremony Tobiii just 15 minutes more!” </em> Hinata compromised but the other was not having it, Tsukki is really going to kill them if this lasted a few more minutes. So Kageyama went for plan B and pulled Hinata’s collar, dragging him out of the venue. <em> “No dumbass we’re going now!” </em> </p><p>The protests and flailing of arms slowed down Kageyama, but no not entirely, his strength could handle his ginger best friend easily. On their way back, Kageyama only pinched the bridge of his nose because Hinata is being a handful right now, sulking and growling like a hurt puppy.</p><p>Twenty agonizing minutes later and the two arrived at the cafeteria where their other friends were waiting. Hinata occupied the seat beside Kei who gave him a ‘the hell is your problem’ look, then turned to Kageyama to ask what happened but the dark-haired friend only rolled his eyes. </p><p>When the whole group, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukki, Yachi, and Yamaguchi was settled, they started eating their lunch. Eating with this squad is such a handful especially when the said squad consists of one energetic bunny, two salty heads, one silent but also a lowkey sassy af friend, and one peacemaker. It was already a given that the bantering would happen left and right. Half an hour into it and the peacemaker, Yachi decided that this is enough chaos for today. With that in mind, she subtly calms everyone and changes the topic, only, the topic she thought would result in another load of chaos.<em> “Hinata, how did the competition go?” </em> </p><p>The one being asked only grumbled before going back to chewing his lunch rather grumpily. <em>“He won.”</em>  Came his short reply.</p><p><em> “He won, then why do you look so ready to strangle someone?” </em>Yamaguchi pointed out, not getting the sulky mood their sunshine was in. He was not usually like this, Hinata is always bright like sprouting flowers and unicorns and rainbows on his background-bright. Really he’s a one bubbly college student. Unless, when it comes to his crush that starts with the letter ‘A’ and ends with ‘tsumu Miya’ then yeah he transforms into a gremlin.</p><p>It took a few more angry chewing from their gremlin friend before answering. <em>“Because I am!”</em> The ginger declared glaring at Kageyama before whining, <em> “Tobiii meanie I was not able to watch his awarding ceremony!”  </em></p><p><em> “Dude you already watched his awarding ceremony a shit hundred times are you for real?” </em> Kageyama asked Hinata incredulously. The raven haired is so done with Hinata's pining. He is not kidding when he said that Hinata knows every competition, update, or anything the blond swimmer attends. The ginger was even more aware of the swimming team captain’s schedule than his own when Hinata was the busier one between them. He saw his friend now pouting his lips exaggeratedly, that it makes Tsukishima’s scowl grew even deeper. <em> “What do you even see in him? He’s a class A jerk!” </em> </p><p><em> “He. is. not. a. Jerk! He just says what’s on his mind honestly and is passionate!” </em> Hinata defended, like what a true fan should do to his idol/crush.</p><p><em> “Wow, is this what you call love is blind?” </em> Yachi blurted out of nowhere, quite unsure if it falls in that category though but was soon pointed out by their lowkey sassy friend Yamaguchi. <em> “Do you even call it love when it’s not mutual?” </em> </p><p>The squad on their Hinata slander arc was not even satisfied when their tallest friend put the final nail on the coffin wearing the best poker face he could display as he says, <em> “No, this is what you call someone having low standards” </em> <br/><br/>Hinata gasped at every comment made about his Atsumu, and yes <em> his, </em> no one could change his mind. <em> “Kei, that is so low and it was even coming from someone like you when you’re also one.” </em> Hinata shot back making the tall blond scowled at him,  <em> “but like I said he just says—” </em> <br/><br/><em> “Yeah yeah, shut up already. But seriously what do you see in him?” </em> It was now Hinata’s turn to scowl at being interrupted. Seriously why is he friends with this chaotic bunch? He is starting to think of strangling each one of them. <em> “I was serious, silly,” </em> He started to say but was interrupted again when Kageyama pointed out something. <br/><em> “You know when you say it like that, it feels like bullshit when all you just do 24/7 is thirst over him, like dude seriously you were all ready to dive into that pool and roam your hands on his abs a while ago? What’s up with that? It’s not as if it is your first time seeing one? You yourself are well-built?” </em></p><p>Ah the million-dollar question, yes, his friends just don't get how special Atsumu Miya is. And just like a true and number one admirer of the swimming team captain, he will do his part and enlighten these uncultured mortals about his undying admiration to the perfect being that is Atsumu Miya. </p><p>Seems like his friends sensed his incoming whole ass speech about his crush and was about to stop him. Too late bitches, they were all too late. </p><p><em> <br/></em> <em> “Well, you know I admire him for being himself. He has so many admirable traits that I could write you a whole ass argumentative essay about it but you wouldn't get it because y'all are fucking blind. His good personality traits are already a given. But then again, I’m just a simple boy whose dream is to be able to touch such fine abs like that, I know it’s shallow, but it’s really my dream you know.” </em> Hinata started explaining slowly as if he was explaining division to nursery kids. He even waved his hands for the sake of exaggeration about his admiration.  </p><p><em> “I know it's my dream, but it only applies if that abs belong to a certain swimming captain of our university and whose name is Atsumu Miya.” </em> He nodded his head while closing his eyes to emphasize his point to his friends. <em> “He looks so damn hot, like dude, seeing him get up from the pool handrails and watch those droplets of water trail down his body is gold, a blessing from the Gods. Sometimes, I wish I’m those droplets of water you know, trailing down happily on that kind of body is the best way to live alright” </em> Hinata sighed dreamily as if he was imagining himself to be in that position. </p><p>The thirsty as fuck ginger head was so absorbed in his fantasy and daily thirst rants about his crush that he was not able to notice how his friends suddenly went eerily quiet around him. He scrunched his nose in confusion at the silence that met him, usually when said things like these he would already receive a lot of protests, and gross comments from them. But right now for some reason, it wasn’t happening.<br/><br/>Hinata turned his attention to his friends who were currently looking in different directions. Yachi was facepalming hard that the ginger thought the blond girl would have a red forehead by now. Tsukishima didn’t even bother to say anything and just left them there, walking out of the cafeteria as if nothing happened. Next to him was Kageyama who was just shaking his head and looking somehow...behind him. The gestures of his friends only made him more confused so he turned to his ever-supportive and kind friend Yamaguchi Tadashi who was squirming and also <em> — </em> again <em> — </em> looking somehow...behind him. <br/><br/><em> “B-behind you…” </em> was the only thing Yamaguchi was able to say to the ginger. Hinata Shoyo’s instincts were telling him to not look behind him, but because he is one curious little shit, he still looked to his back. </p><p>And boy did he want the ground to just swallow him whole and never spit him out. Behind him is the Atsumu Miya himself standing with all his glory looking so dangerously handsome and irresistible. The blond’s hair is still wet, obviously, from the shower he just took on the university’s varsity shower rooms.</p><p>Hinata, even in this dire situation, had the gall to be distracted and still admire the blond in front of him. What? To see Atsumu in a closer look is a once in a blue moon opportunity so might as well make the best of it and thirst the hell out of him, forgive his poor heart<em> — </em>and manners apparently. But the unreadable look on the blond’s face was alarming and for once Hinata was scared shitless for his life. Oops.</p><p>Snapping from his thoughts and finally taking his situation seriously, he looked at the blond, then looked at the blond's friends behind him. Now Hinata turned his head back to his friends in front of him who were all ready to just evaporate into nothing out of embarrassment. For the last time he looked at Atsumu who was still staring into him, if not for the situation he was currently in, Hinata would’ve squealed in delight at the stare. But right now he’s in deep shit, so he’ll just squeal his guts out later. </p><p>With all that being said and done, what did Hinata Shoyo do? He ran. He ran like a fucking mad man. He pulled Yachi and Yamaguchi's hands then ran out of the cafeteria leaving Kageyama Tobio alone. Well, his blueberry friend could handle himself well, but for the sake of their decade of friendship, he shrieked his best friend’s name while still running. <em> “Tobii! Run you dumbass!” </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fun fact, it was not the first time Atsumu heard the orange head thirst over him. The swimming team captain could not even count with his fingers anymore how many times he caught that junior thirst over him. It’s just that, it was only now that they see him listening to it. </p><p>Truth be told, it is not Atsumu who caught Hinata thirsting over him, it was more like, Atsumu being caught by Hinata listening to his thirsting, over him. You get the gist. </p><p>The first time Atsumu heard the orange head thirst over him, he was irritated as fuck that he wanted to grab that shorty and ducked his head into the pool. It was annoying, those kinds of people were what the blond hated the most. Those kinds of people only see his appearances and fame. </p><p>But his impression of the shorty changed when that moment happened. The blond could still remember it vividly like it just happened yesterday. </p><p>It was during one of those after competitions of his. Whenever Atsumu won a lot of them, he felt proud of himself standing on that podium and receiving that hard earned award. It’s that satisfaction he felt that 'hey every hard work you did with those gruesome training and disciplined routines finally paid off so be proud of what you achieved', it was that kind of feeling. The blond would never get bored nor would he take for granted every achievement he attained, because doing that means insulting his passion and love for his sport. But after all that short twenty-minute blissful feeling and satisfaction was where all the bullshit would come. </p><p>Being in a competitive sport such as swimming has never been immune to toxic environments and mindset. His athletic life has never been free of those. Worse is, sometimes, it would even come from his own team members. Like this one.</p><p>At that time Atsumu was just walking in the hallway when he heard the familiar voices of his members in the other corridor. He was about to show himself and greet them when their words halted him on his tracks. When he heard his name being mentioned condescendingly, Atsumu already knew. So what did he do? He just stood there on the other side of the corridor listening in, his face void of any emotions and such. </p><p>
  <em> "Aaaah that Miya won again, did you see him acting all arrogant at the podium?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The self-centered bastard was enjoying it” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "That's just how it is with geniuses like him, acting all high on every competition" </em>
</p><p>Atsumu just let them talk shit about him. He did not bother showing himself because he was already too used to it, but that does not mean that he doesn't hate it. In fact, he hates it more than those people admiring him because of fame. God, they are all irritating, and they have the audacity to question why he’s so aloof at almost everyone. Well shit, how could he, when he always met these kinds of people. </p><p>At the thought of admiration though, orange hair and wild gestures suddenly flashed on his mind. And as if summoned by his thoughts, Atsumu heard an all too familiar high pitched voice in the other corridor. </p><p><em>"God, this is why you all stay on the benches and never get a chance to participate in any competitions."</em> The junior said. The way he said that phrase sounded so disappointed that the blond could almost imagine him shaking his head. </p><p>The group halted their conversation because of the sudden appearance of the orange head. Now Atsumu wanted to take a peek and see the expression on the younger’s face so he did. </p><p><em> "What… who the fuck are you?!" </em> <br/><br/></p><p>The ginger was not even a bit fazed at the group’s shouting and just completely ignored them. He just stood there, staring down at his teammates even if he was inches shorter than them. Huh, where did he get that courage? The orange head even looked at them from head to toe, his eyes fixing on their swimming team logo. Atsumu heard the younger laugh sardonically before clicking his tongue.</p><p><em> "And you are even on the swimming team?  The disrespect." </em> </p><p>His teammates are getting irritated at the sudden interruption and mockery of some random stranger to them. It was obvious how they try to intimidate the younger, too bad the orange head even smirked at them in return almost looking amused at the pathetic display of dominance.</p><p>
  <em> "I said who the fuck are you shorty?!" </em>
</p><p>It happened all too fast that Atsumu was not able to keep up, one second the shorty was just standing there and then the next, Atsumu heard a loud bang. He now watched as the junior placed one foot on the nearby bench cornering one of his teammates while both of his hands were tucked inside his pockets. Not gonna lie, Atsumu admits that the younger looked so fucking scary<em> — </em> and dare he say, hot <em> — </em>right now.</p><p><em> "Listen here and you listen damn well. That superior level of skill is not because Atsumu-senpai is a genius, he is that skilled because of a hundred times of training and dedication in his swimming career. A skill like that demands a gruesome training regime and strict diet, bet he even trains triple hard than you guys do on your practice. He even took care of your asses so many times, you are all just too fucking entitled not to acknowledge it. You're his teammates and you out of all people in the university should know that basic fact about him.” </em> The orange head said, his tone deadly serious that it subdued everyone in that corridor. No one dared oppose what he had said, too scared and shocked at what just happened. The orange head stood up and was already on his way to where Atsumu was hiding, holy shit, realizing that, the blond hid more on the hidden corner.</p><p>The blond watched the retreating back of that shorty, he even heard him grumbled. <em> “God I so hate people making excuses and blaming someone else's hard work just to validate their incompetence." </em></p><p><em> "KEI COME PRACTICE WITH ME! I'M SO MAD RIGHT NOW I COULD BLAST THE TARGET DUMMIES AT THE DOJO!" </em> The shorty shouted at his taller blond friend, who Atsumu now noticed, was just waiting from the outside.</p><p><em> "You do know that anger is the enemy of our sport right? Calm your shit would you?  What even ticked you off?" </em> </p><p><em> "I am calm." </em> The shorty huffed, earning a suspicious scowl from his taller friend. <em> "What? I'm serious. I am calm. It's just, someone dissed Atsumu-senpai. I mean seriously how can they diss their captain like that?! Those bunch of losers can't even see how hard their captain works for their asses. Having a member that is dedicated and skilled is the best feeling in a team. GOD I’M PISSED. WHERE IS THAT BLUEBERRY HEAD?! WE NEED HIM FOR PRACTICE!" </em> </p><p><em> "He went buying his milk. What else do you think that dumbass does? And like I said calm down. Alright! I’ll come with you just, just calm the fuck down and stop murdering my arm goodness! What do you think of my arm? A freaking stress ball?!" </em> <br/><br/></p><p>The blond watched dumbly at the two first years who were seconds away from strangling each other, but soon fixed his eyes on the shorty. He still looked madly pissed about what happened. To say Atsumu was speechless was an understatement. For the first time in his life, someone understood his passion,  excluding his twin Osamu of course, and he was moved by the shorty's words. </p><p>No one ever recognized his hard work, it was always 'Nah he's a genius' or 'Being a God's favorite is always like that' or any other bullshit crap said about him. He was sick of hearing it. It was never ‘He worked hard’ nor ‘It’s his passion’. </p><p>The words that guy said were so refreshing to hear that he could feel his heart swell at the praise. Being angry for the blond's sake moved Atsumu that he could literally feel tears in his eyes. </p><p>
  <em> That stupid shorty is such an idiot.  </em>
</p><p>After that encounter, everything changed. Atsumu now knew him as Hinata Shoyo. He didn’t stop at only knowing his name, soon after he started knowing a few little things about the orange head. Only a little because for one, he was too shy to ask his friends about him, and second he was too shy to approach Hinata himself. Thank his zero communication skill for that.  Months of silently observing Hinata and only then did he find out that the junior has been always defending him. God, he wanted to cry so bad just remembering that.</p><p>That being said, here he was walking with his twin, Osamu, and their other friends, Suna, Aran, Omimi, Gin, and Akagi. These are the only ones that the blonde considers as his real friends. </p><p>They were just done with their training and were on their way to the varsity dorms when they heard it, a slight whoosh followed by a distinct thud was coming from a distance. Everybody’s attention turned to the source and saw the Kyudojo’s lights are still on. </p><p>“Oh wow, the practice of the Kyudo team is still going on? It is already past eight in the evening though?” Atsumu heard Gin mutter beside him. </p><p><em> “Oh want to watch then?” </em>Aran offered, wiggling his eyebrows, seriously he is such a kid sometimes.  Akagi, Gin, and Omimi seem to share one brain cell as they asked the same question, while Osamu and Suna just observed.</p><p>
  <em> “Why would’ya watch a practice?” </em>
</p><p><em> “Stupid their practice is always so satisfying to watch m’not kiddin” </em> Aran said, and made his towards the open field to watch. The whole shooting range is wide and open for anyone who wanted to watch Kyudo. The whole place is on a different level than the swimmer’s training environment. If the swimming team always trained on an enclosed space surrounded by the pungent smell of chlorine and filled with the splashing sound of water, then this was on another level. It was almost as if they were not on the campus grounds and was actually in the deep forest mountains. The Kyudojo is serene and so natural that you would feel bad making any irrelevant noise. If not for the continuous snapping sound heard, they’d think the whole place is deserted and the staff just forgot to turn off the lights.</p><p>When the team reached their destination it was when they saw a single figure inside. It is none other than Hinata Shoyo himself, silently training all alone. Atsumu heard Suna teased him as they set themselves in a more comfortable position to watch Hinata. <em> “Oh hey, it was that fan shrimpy of yers Tsumu, how nice.” </em></p><p><em> “Shut yer trap.” </em> Atsumu could feel his twin boring holes at the back of his head. He had a feeling that his twin has already caught on to his little interest in the shorty but was just keeping silent about it. If his brother would not ask then might as well not tell him the story.</p><p>Looking at Hinata right now, he looked so different and refined in Atsumu’s eyes that it was almost unbelievable. The white short-sleeved keiko-gi he was wearing was held in place by a dark-colored obi and hakama. It was completed with him wearing a yugake in his right hand and white tabi on his foot. The traditional uniform used in Kyudo fits him so perfectly and it was very...pleasing to the eyes. </p><p>Only now did the blond see Hinata in that state, he didn’t even know that the chibi-chan is into archery nor did he know that he is even capable of doing sport. Japanese archery has always been quiet in their university, not everyone in the university knows about its rules and play or the one who represents their university. It was too much for common students to be interested in a complex sport like this one. But to think that someone like Hinata Shoyo played this kind of sports where composure and focus was its foundation is something. The blond has been watching Hinata for almost a year now, and throughout that, he always saw him being that energetic ball of sunshine. Hinata is someone who can’t keep himself from always moving. So the prospect of seeing Hinata act all calm and compose is almost impossible for the blond to imagine. Knowing this new fact about Hinata, a sudden curiosity flowed throughout Atsumu’s body, he wanted to know more about the shorty. His wish was granted when Osamu was the one who voiced out his questions. Atsumu clucked his tongue at this, it confirms that his twin really knew about his interest in the ginger head.</p><p>
  <em> “How can someone like him be doing Kyudo? Like no offense but as far as I could remember, he’s clumsy and always following Tsumu at every competition energetically. How did he even manage the time?” </em>
</p><p>Aran was the one who answered everything for them, god he is such a blessing sometimes really. <em> “Idiot! Despite his jumpy demeanor that ya usually see in him, when it comes to Kyudo, he becomes a whole different person. That shrimpy is the reason our university has been thriving in Japanese archery competitions lately. Wait, actually just recently they won the All Japan College championships last fall, I was there watching since I’m a fan of Kyudo.” </em> Aran looked up trying to remember everything he could share, <em> “Hinata Shoyo was unstoppable, I’m tellin ya. Some scouts even described him as a genius when it comes to shooting with so much precision that it was almost scary!” </em> he added and as if he forgot something he added another comment <em> “Oh that blond and raven-haired friend of his was also doing Kyudo, the three of them were champions in the team category. That trio is scary for real.” </em></p><p>Atsume slightly gaped at the new information he got about Hinata. So the shorty is not only a simple member of the Kyudo, he is making name for himself. Amazing. Something within Atsumu awakens when he learned how competitive Hinata Shoyo could get. He is just like him! After listening to Aran, they watch the undisturbed orange head from a distance. He is pulling four arrows from the stand, before walking back to the bottom of the wooden platform. The group watched Hinata stand still, facing the shooting range, his left hand was holding the tall Japanese bow and the right one was holding four arrows. Right now, even if every one of them were in the same field, it still feels like Hinata was in his own world, entirely falling deep into his zone.</p><p>After a few seconds, Hinata lifts his left foot and slowly strides himself to the front with such fluidity. Three measured steps were done and Hinata lowered himself into an almost seiza-like position before finally turning and facing them. He held his bow upright then placed two arrows down in front of him while he held the other two with his right hand. Everything he did is done with fine movements, it almost feels like a ceremony instead of just a simple practice.</p><p><em> “Uh...what is he doing? Why can’t he just like...shoot the damn target with that huge ass bow?” </em> Suna finally asked, totally confused. </p><p>Aran<em> — </em> bless his soul <em> — </em> explained everything to them. <em> “It’s the standard for Kyudo especially to competitions, it is the ceremonial shooting they called hassetsu or the eight stages of shooting. A complicated process if you ask me, needs a lot of training even with just placing the footing, formation, readying the bow, drawing, and release then going back to a calm state. It is the true essence of Japanese archery. Not everyone like that shrimpy could execute it impeccably. He makes it look all-natural and graceful but in reality, it was damn hard. Look he’s now aligning the arrow.” </em></p><p>And so they watch the ginger align the arrow. When it was aligned perfectly, he held the nock of the arrow with his right hand while the left held the bow. Hinata then slowly stood up looking at his target before sidestepping and forming a wide stance on his feet with effortless grace. He faced again to the bow before lowering and tilting it slightly. Finally, the drawing part started. Hinata lifted his bow above his head and draw the string slowly while remaining in his perfect stance. Everyone held their breaths as the bowstring was now fully drawn and was just waiting for release. </p><p>From this position and angle, they all could see how perfect still Hinata is, hands not even trembling at the stress brought by the bowstring at his fingers. Hinata makes it look so damn easy but they all know it was far from it. They watched as those eyes shone bright with so much intensity that it looked almost glowing, his sharp gaze unwavering to the target. Even from this distance, Atsumu could feel the pressure given by those orbs. </p><p>Before anyone could even blink, Hinata finally lets go of the bowstring, releasing a satisfying sound through the air and hitting the target right into the middle. That one shot was executed so beautifully and the group watched with absolute fascination about the whole thing. Atsumu watched the arrow hit the target but somehow, it felt like the arrow actually went straight through his heart, piercing him to his spot.</p><p>How is that even possible? It was only a one shot so why? Why does it feel like he learned so many things about Hinata with that one shot? The determination and fire that burned on those orbs are something Atsumu is very familiar with. It is like staring at his own. He understands now why Hinata knows him so well, it is because they're just the same hungry monsters aiming for the top. God this feels so fucking amazing.</p><p>They watched Hinata shoot three more arrows before going back to his normal stance. All of the arrows pierced right through the middle of the target. Imagine having this kind of precision even at the disadvantage given by the night, it was indeed amazing, and scary.</p><p> </p><p><em> “That kind of skill is superb” </em> Aran suddenly muttered, fascinated. <em> “Well, we can see that, the hit in the middle says it all” </em>Omimi said.</p><p><em> “No ye don’t understand, there are levels of proficiency in Kyudo, and two of his targets have already reached the second one. In the third and fourth target, the arrow pierced through it and it is on another level of skill to Kyudo. Goodness, 'm so lucky I was able to watch a champion do Kyudo” </em> Aran said almost gushing, and because of that gushing the orange head finally took notice of them.</p><p><em> “Uhm….hi?” </em> Hinata said quite unsure why a bunch of members of the swimming team were at his training grounds. He roamed his eyes at each one of them, and when his hazel eyes saw Atsumu, he went beet red and covered his face.</p><p><em> “Oh my god! Why are you here?!” </em>The ginger head shrieked, breaking the serenity that surrounds the Kyudojo. The Hinata they saw minutes ago was gone just like and was back again in his natural state. At that, Osamu took this as a cue and dragged everyone out of the field, everyone except for one. He gave Atsumu a sly smirk and a knowing look that irritated the blond. </p><p>
  <em> This scrub.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How bout Tsumu?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nah leave him be, the scrub can handle himself.” </em>
</p><p><em> These scrubs. </em> <br/><br/>He turned back his attention to Hinata who was now fidgeting and not looking at him. Oh, now he is being shy?</p><p>Since Atsumu has zero social skills hence also zero experience when it comes to this, he resorted to his usual self and that is being the little shit that he is. <em> “Heh so you’re doing archery, I thought all you do is thirst over me” </em></p><p>Atsumu cringed at the accidental rhyming of his phrase but still satisfied as to the reaction he got from the ginger was cute, even charming. He watched fascinated as Hinata flailed his arms and said noncoherent words to the blond. The reaction only made Atsumu chuckle deeply, making the other in front of him stopped and stared at him dumbly. God this guy is too obvious and honest. He was starting to wonder where did that smug Hinata from the corridor went, but oh well he also likes this one. Oh, wait did he say 'like'?</p><p><em>“Stop staring, I’m not going anywhere sunshine”</em> Atsumu teased the other. Why is he being like this? He didn’t know, it’s just, he couldn’t help but be playful and carefree with someone this honest and readable. </p><p>Hinata whined while covering his face with his hands. <em>“Stop, please stop teasing me. It’s not good for my heart”</em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “Hmmmm for someone who was declaring his admiration to me 7 hours ago, why act so shy now” </em>Atsumu answered while rubbing his chin.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Uhm….about that...sorryyyy… just please don’t push me into the pool. 'M not going to say that again”</em> Hinata said already teary-eyed. For some reason, Atsumu likes how Hinata would act feisty to any of his slanderers or act composed doing Kyudo, but when it comes to Atsumu he loses all of that and just become this cute little charming being that the blond wanted to hug tightly.</p><p><em> “Awww really? Too bad I was even willing to let you touch my abs or something” </em> The blond nonchalantly said as if touching one's abs is normal. But it was this cute junior who said it so Atsumu might make an exception.</p><p>Having heard of what the blond said, Hinata peeked one eye through his hands and whispered.</p><p>
  <em> Ah, cute. </em>
</p><p><em>“What….how...why are you being like this? You don’t even know me.”</em> The ginger asked, genuinely confused at the blond’s actions. Well to be fair Atsumu is also confused about his own actions, heck what the hell is he even doing. But the blond was observing and listening to Hinata for almost a year, and Hinata was doing it longer. It was almost an indirect connection between the two of them <em> — </em>only the ginger was still unaware of it.</p><p>So being honest to Hinata, Atsumu told him what he thought. <em>“I know you, well not about the personal things about you but rather your personality. I’ve been watching you quite a while, really I was already used to your admiration and presence and...well it is just now that I had the opportunity to...have a talk with you?”</em></p><p>Hinata's doe eyes became wider at Atsumu's admittance, seems like the ginger could not believe his idol actually knows him. <em>“</em> <em> Y-you’ve also been watching me?” </em></p><p><em>“Yes idiot, you're always loud and confident in saying your admiration for me so yes I see you. This might be weird or some shit but somehow, take note 'somehow', I’m noticing you even more and might also, again take note of might, like you in a way because of...personal reasons''</em> Atsumu didn’t want to tell Hinata that he knew about the ginger always defending him. He wanted it to be a little secret of his own. It may be shallow, but he treasures those actions of the ginger and he didn’t want it to stop so he kept silent.</p><p><em> “Wh-why do you sound like….confessing?”  </em> The younger asked him, flustered.</p><p>Atsumu stopped at that, is he confessing? He said 'might like' right? But wait, hey it was also going towards that direction right? Holy shit, he is actually fucking confessing? He guessed he is? He doesn’t know? <em> “I don’t...know?” </em></p><p>Hinata only stared at him, oh shit is Hinata angry with him? Well anyone being confessed to half-assed would be mad right? But Atsumu was wrong, what happened next was something unexpected. The ginger only gave him the softest smile he has ever seen and it was now Atsumu’s turn to feel the heat in his face. Well, it was the softest thing Atsumu saw, could you blame him?! Not everyone smiles at him like that ok?! He always received sardonic, or smirks with people and this is the first time someone so kind and precious smiled so genuinely to him, and only him. Fuck he suddenly wanted to hug the younger so tight, so fucking cute and irresistible like that it was making Atsumu knees weak dammit.</p><p>He was snapped out of his inner monologue when he heard Hinata say something to him. <em>“You don’t have to say it right now, uhm... we can start as good friends or something. I’m fine with everything….Atsumu-senpai.”</em></p><p>Damn the Atsumu-senpai, damn damn damn damn. The blond is internally screaming at the soft call at his name. But something bothered Atsumu and so he asked the younger.</p><p><em>“Isn’t it unfair to you? Uhm...well y-you like me already right, and I don’t want to hurt you unintentionally.”</em> He asked, but deep inside Atsumu wanted Hinata to wait for him. As to wait for what, he didn’t know. All he knows is he wanted to be close to Hinata and know about him more.</p><p>He was not disappointed when Hinata only gave him another heartwarming smile. <em> “It’s ok. I’ll wait for you. For now, let me at least show some parts of myself to you, then you can decide Atsumu-senpai” </em></p><p>God Atsumu is one lucky bastard having someone like him admire him so genuinely. <em> “Soooo friends?” </em> <br/><br/><em> “Yup friends and as a start of our good friendship Atsumu-senpai help me wrap up things in the dojo tehee” </em> The ginger chirped making the smile at Atsumu’s face changed into a poker face one.</p><p>
  <em> Ah, another scrub. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bonus:</p><p>On their way home:</p><p><br/>Hinata: So…..about touching your abs….</p><p>Atsumu: Oi!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>